Apparatus, such as portable communication devices, usually include an antenna arrangement for enabling the apparatus to communicate wirelessly. Users of such apparatus may require the ability to communicate in multiple operational frequency bands. For example, in the United States of America, the Global system for mobile communications (US-GSM) has the frequency band 824-894 MHz, whereas in Europe, the Global system for mobile communication (EGSM) has the frequency band 880-960 MHz. However, such users also usually desire the apparatus to be as small as possible and the reduction in the size of the apparatus may reduce the antenna arrangements efficiency and/or bandwidth in the multiple operational frequency bands.
For example, due to the size constraints on an apparatus, a printed wiring board of the apparatus may have a natural mode of resonance which is not the same as the resonant mode of the antenna and this may reduce efficiency and/or bandwidth. For example, a printed wiring board's first resonant mode may be approximately 1.1 to 1.3 GHz, whereas the antenna may resonate at 1.9 GHz.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.